Sasha Duncan
Sasha Macy Duncan (born August 1, 2005) is the middle daughter, and the younger middle child (in otherwords, 4th child) of the Duncan Family. She usually hangs out with Gabe or Teddy, she and Gabe often act out to get attention, hey, it’s the only way they will get it. She has nothing of her own, sharing her room with her younger sister, Charlie, and the title of middle child with Gabe. Personality Sasha is adorable, but sassy, all at the same time. She wants to be like her sister, Teddy, but she, like Gabe, often feels copelled to break the rules to get attention. Her mom says she is a handful, she says she’s just trying to survive her very weird life as a middle child. To please them, she usually does whatever her older siblings say, except Gabe because she feels more open around him. She is spunky, independent, and bold. She may be tiny, but she’s powerful, she also has a good intention in mind. Physical Appearance She has very light brown hair and brown eyes, she looks kind of in between Gabe and Toby, and the rest of her siblings with her hair color. According to her siblings she isn’t very tall, being only 5.5 inches taller than her sister Charlie, despite being four years older than her, and being significantly shorter than all her older siblings. She doesn’t care much about style, and normally wears combat boots on her feet. Relationships Gabe Duncan Sasha thinks of Gabe as her best friend. They like to cause mishief together, and always have each other’s backs. When Sasha was upset once, Gabe said “We’re the middle kids, and middle kids stick together.” Teddy Duncan Teddy likes to think she is the closest one in the family to Sasha. She has never made anything like video diaries for her young sister, yet she still likes to think she’s Sasha’s favorite. Sasha usually does what Teddy says because if her siblings are going to acknowledge her presence, might as well make it positive. PJ Duncan PJ doesn’t spend much time with Sasha, but he does say she’s his favorite sister, since she’s not a bookworm like Teddy. However it doesn’t mean much, and a lot of things that PJ says don’t make sense to his family. Sasha usually does what PJ wants so that she will fall on his good side. Charlie Duncan Sasha shares a room with Charlie, they don’t hang out very often, but Sasha often wants to make Charlie (or Toby) the victim of her pranks. This is probably due to the fact that she still hasn’t gotten over the fact that they’re the new babies of the family. Background Information * Sasha is 12 years younger than PJ, 10 years younger than Teddy, and almost 6 years younger than Gabe. * As of Good Luck Charlie Fanon time, Sasha is 9 years old. * She doesn’t have a phone, unlike her older siblings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Duncan family Category:Kids